


we know what we are, but know not what we may be

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Enderboo, Enderwalking Ranboo, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Identity Reveal, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Set during S2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 10 (Alt 4): Identity RevealDream looses his mask and Ranboo recognises the face underneath.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	we know what we are, but know not what we may be

Ranboo held the handle of his sword tightly, as he watched Tommy confront Dream, as they all watched. He watched as Tommy dug a hole, telling Dream to throw his things in. He watched as Dream did so. 

“All your things Dream.”

Dream hesitantly held his hand up to his mask before taking it off, and throwing it down.

An odd silence came over the room as everyone saw his face for the first time, red eyes glaring angrily at them all, before turning as one towards Ranboo.

Because Ranboo recognised Dream’s features, they were the same as he saw in his own reflection— half of it at least. Whatever his other half was, it was clear Dream was it. 

“Huh?!” Tommy looked from Dream to Ranboo and back again, a confused look on his face.

“We’re related you idiots,” Dream snapped at him and the crowd surrounding Ranboo. “Why do you think I let him onto the server in the first place?”

Everyone turned to Ranboo again, who only let out a nervous  _ vwoop _ .

“Wait, was he—?”

Dream rolled his eyes at Tommy.

“Please, he wouldn’t have been any help even if he wanted to. He’s too forgetful, I doubt he even remembers we’re related at all.”

Ranboo watched silently as the confrontation continued, as Dream was killed twice, and finally taken away up the elevator to the prison, ignoring the stares people gave him, pretending they weren’t trying to subtly edge away from him. 

After Dream left, he hung behind the others, staying silent as they made their way back through the Nether. Once they reached the Nether Hub, he split off, heading towards the Arctic.

When he stepped into his shack, the first thing he did was take out his memory book, scribbling down the event he’d just seen: Dream was in prison, Tommy had the discs, he was fine. Then, he stood there and took a breath.

Ranboo woke up in his shack. He looked around in confusion— the last thing he remembered was watching Tommy and Tubbo head off to confront Dream. Did he black out again? He checked his memory book. Dream was defeated? It must have been stressful if he’d forgotten about it. 

He was fine though.

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work, I definitely rushed it, but at least I wrote it!


End file.
